muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Ewers
Joe Ewers is an illustrator who has worked for many years on books for Sesame Street, the Muppets, and Bear in the Big Blue House. He was also an illustrator for Sesame Street Magazine from 1988 to 2005. Image:Book.erniesneighborhood.jpg|''Ernie's Neighborhood'' 1987|link=Ernie's Neighborhood Image:Differentday.jpg|''Ernie and Bert's Different Day'' 1988|link=Ernie and Bert's Different Day Image:GoingPlaces.jpg|''Going Places'' 1988|link=Going Places Image:Biggestcookie.jpg|''The Biggest Cookie in the World'' 1989|link=The Biggest Cookie in the World Image:Bookclubxmascover.jpg|''I Can't Wait Until Christmas'' 1989|link=I Can't Wait Until Christmas Image:Splishsplashy.jpg|''Splish-Splashy Day'' 1989|link=Splish-Splashy Day Image:Book.worldelmo.jpg|''The World According to Elmo'' 1989|link=The World According to Elmo Image:CookieSoup.jpg|''Cookie Soup and Other Good-Night Stories'' 1990|link=Cookie Soup and Other Good-Night Stories Image:Book.herryschool.jpg|''I Want to Go to School Too'' 1990|link=I Want to Go to School Too Image:Noimage-big.png|''Outside - Inside'' 1990|link=Outside - Inside SunnyRainyDay.jpg|''Sunny Day - Rainy Day'' 1990|link=Sunny Day - Rainy Day Image:Busylittle1.jpg|''Busy Little Neighborhood'' 1991|link=Busy Little Neighborhood Image:Iwantastronaut.jpg|''I Want to Be an Astronaut'' 1991|link=I Want to Be an Astronaut Image:themonsterspicnic.jpg|''The Monsters' Picnic'' 1991|link=The Monsters' Picnic Image:Book.countingongrover2.jpg|''We're Counting on You, Grover!'' 1991|link=We're Counting on You, Grover! Image:Mkids.flipflapflop.jpg|''Flip Flap Flop'' 1992|link=Flip Flap Flop Image:Book.iwanttobeacowboy.jpg|''I Want to Be a Cowboy'' 1992|link=I Want to Be a Cowboy Image:Mkids.kermitbike.jpg|''Kermit and the New Bicycle'' 1992|link=Kermit and the New Bicycle Image:Mkids.showyell.jpg|''Show-and-Yell'' 1992|link=Show-and-Yell Image:Sweetsillymuppetpoems.jpg|''Sweet & Silly Muppet Poems'' 1992|link=Sweet & Silly Muppet Poems Image:Fromtrashtotreasure.JPG|''From Trash to Treasure'' 1993|link=From Trash to Treasure Image:Iamkermit.jpg|''I Am Kermit'' 1993|link=I Am Kermit Image:NobodysPerfect.jpg|''Nobody's Perfect'' 1993|link=Nobody's Perfect Image:Offtothewoods.jpg|''Off to the Woods!'' 1993|link=Off to the Woods! Image:Book.prettypark.jpg|''Pretty Park'' 1993|link=Pretty Park Image:Book.readysetrecycle.jpg|''Ready, Set, Recycle!'' 1993|link=Ready, Set, Recycle! Image:Mkids.wonderfulwagon.jpg|''The Wonderful Wagon'' 1993|link=The Wonderful Wagon File:261755644.jpg|''Baby Natasha In "Say Cheese!"'' 1994|link=Baby Natasha In "Say Cheese!" Image:Kermit-safari.jpg|''Kermit's Safari'' 1994|link=Kermit's Safari File:GoldenPaperDoll01.jpg|Miss Piggy Paper Doll 1994|link=Miss Piggy Paper Doll (Golden) Image:Muppetchristmaseve.jpg|''Muppet Christmas Eve'' 1994|link=Muppet Christmas Eve Image:Askkermitfood.jpg|''Ask Kermit: All About Food'' 1995|link=Ask Kermit: All About Food Image:Askkermit-bugs.jpg|''Ask Kermit: All About Bugs'' 1995|link=Ask Kermit: All About Bugs Image:Noimage-big.png|''Imagine... Big Bird Goes to the Moon'' 1995|link=Imagine... Big Bird Goes to the Moon Image:Nomorediapers.jpg|''No More Diapers!'' 1995|link=No More Diapers! Image:Askkermitbody.jpg|''Ask Kermit: All About the Human Body'' 1996|link=Ask Kermit: All About the Human Body Image:Grovermessengeroflove.jpg|''Grover, Messenger of Love'' 1996|link=Grover, Messenger of Love Image:Mtitreasurehunt.JPG|''Muppet Treasure Island: Treasure Hunt'' 1996|link=Muppet Treasure Island: Treasure Hunt Image:Bigbirdsticklishxmas.jpg|''Big Bird's Ticklish Christmas'' 1997|link=Big Bird's Ticklish Christmas Image:Bunnyslippermystery.jpg|''The Bunny Slipper Mystery'' 1997|link=The Bunny Slipper Mystery Image:Elmoscountinggame.jpg|''Elmo's Counting Game'' 1997|link=Elmo's Counting Game Image:Talentshow.jpg|''Sesame Street Talent Show'' 1997|link=Sesame Street Talent Show Image:Drawthemuppets.jpg|''Learn to Draw the Muppets'' 1998|link=Learn to Draw the Muppets Image:Book.Bear's Bedtime Wish.jpg|''Bear's Bedtime Wish'' 1999|link=Bear's Bedtime Wish Image:DirtisDelightful.JPG|''Dirt is Delightful!'' 1999|link=Dirt is Delightful! Image:Book.LunasNight.jpg|''Luna's Night'' 1999|link=Luna's Night Image:Unwelcometogrouchland.jpg|''Unwelcome to Grouchland'' 1999|link=Unwelcome to Grouchland Image:Welcomebluehouse.jpg|''Welcome to the Big Blue House!'' 1999|link=Welcome to the Big Blue House! Image:Whereisbear.jpg|''Where is Bear?'' 1999|link=Where is Bear? Image:Bearsshapebook.jpg|''Bear's Shape Book'' 2000|link=Bear's Shape Book Image:Elmogoestothedoctor.jpg|''Elmo Goes to the Doctor'' 2001|link=Elmo Goes to the Doctor Image:ElmpsApartmentBook.jpeg|''Elmo's Apartment'' 2001|link=Elmo's Apartment (book) Image:ElmosNeighborhoodFixItShop.jpg|''The Fix-It Shop'' 2001|link=The Fix-It Shop (book) Image:ElmosNeighborhoodHoopersStore.jpeg|''Hooper's Store'' 2001|link=Hooper's Store (book) Image:Monstersonthebus.jpg|''The Monsters on the Bus'' 2001|link=The Monsters on the Bus Image:Sesamestreetmuseum.jpg|''Sesame Street Museum'' 2001|link=Sesame Street Museum (book) Image:SniffSniff2.JPG|''Sniff! Sniff!'' 2001|link=Sniff! Sniff! Image:Spookysleepout.jpg|''Spooky Sleep-out'' 2001|link=Spooky Sleep-out Image:Clapyourhands.jpg|''Clap Your Hands!'' 2002|link=Clap Your Hands! Image:Followthatfiretruck.jpg|''Follow That Fire Truck!'' 2002|link=Follow That Fire Truck! Image:Lookandfindbear.jpg|''Look and Find with Bear!'' 2002|link=Look and Find with Bear! Image:Book.whatsinoscarstrashcan.jpg|''What's in Oscar's Trash Can?'' 2002|link=What's in Oscar's Trash Can? Image:Countingcarnival.jpg|''The Counting Carnival'' 2003|link=The Counting Carnival Image:Musicalpopup.jpg|''Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury'' 2007|link=Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury File:Christmassnowman.jpg|''Bert and Ernie's Christmas Snowman'' 2009|link=Bert and Ernie's Christmas Snowman File:Shimmer-cookie-monsters-book-of-seasons.jpg|''Cookie Monster's Book of Seasons'' 2009|link=Cookie Monster's Book of Seasons File:Elmoschristmascountdown2009.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' 2009|link=Elmo's Christmas Countdown (2009 book) File:Elmossqueakysanta.jpg|''Elmo's Squeaky Santa'' 2009|link=Elmo's Squeaky Santa File:Shimmer-happy-birthday-big-bird.jpg|''Happy Birthday, Big Bird!'' 2009|link=Happy Birthday, Big Bird! File:Shimmer-walking-and-talking-with-elmo.jpg|''Walking and Talking with Elmo'' 2009|link=Walking and Talking with Elmo Splishsplashspring.jpg|''Splish-Splash Spring!'' 2016 (reissue)|link=Splish-Splashy Day __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Illustrators